


Uso to Namae (Lies and names)

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You’re the only one, I lo...” he murmured, mumbling a little, incredibly close.“Stop it, Kazu.” Yuta whispered, without a real attempt at having the other man hear him.“You’re...” he said again, than he made a chocked sound and came, spilling over Tamamori’s hand. “Jin.”.





	Uso to Namae (Lies and names)

_Trust me, you’re the only one._

Yuta remembered those words, he repeated them in his mind again and again, and again and again.

His hand was wrapped around Kazuya’s cock, he moved it quickly, steadily, afraid that someone might’ve caught them in the act.

Kamenashi didn’t seem to worry about it, not as much as him.

The concert would’ve started briefly, but it hadn’t stopped him from dragging the younger into an empty room, pressing their bodies together and letting him feel his cock against his hip, grabbing his hands and bringing them on him, on every inch of skin they could find.

And Tamamori hadn’t been able to tell him no. He never could.

During the past few months, it had become almost a routine. Whenever Kame got bored, when he didn’t have any plan or when he really was aroused, he got close to him with that lascivious look of his, and Yuta followed him whenever he wanted to go, letting the other touch him, do whatever he wanted to him, because that’s how it worked between them.

Kazuya snapped his fingers and he arrived.

Kazuya called him drunk and in tears in the dead of the night and he went to his place, finding him already in a better mood and wanting to have sex, as to avoid talking to him, as to avoid explaining the reason behind his tears.

Tamamori wished he could’ve complained. He wished he could’ve said he wasn’t okay with this, that he didn’t like the situation, that he wasn’t willing anymore to be used like that.

But every time he tried, Kame preceded him, as if he could tell they were about to enter a discussion he didn’t want to have.

_Trust me, Yuta, you’re the only one._

And he lost his will to tell him anything, he lost his will to tell him he wasn’t going to take it anymore, because he was stubborn and wanted to believe those words.

The only one.

Even now, in that dark room, Kazuya moaned his name, he told him he loved him, while his hips thrust against his hand and his open mouth brushed his throat, biting down on it from time to time.

And Yuta really wished he could’ve cried, and he actually felt tears pressing to come out of his eyes, but he had to hold them back, because he knew that crying wouldn’t have served any purpose.

Kamenashi would’ve asked him what was wrong and he would’ve smiled, telling him everything was fine, and then that night they would’ve gone back home together and he would’ve laid in that bed, that for sure was still smelling of last night sex, and he would’ve forgotten all about his doubts at least until the next day.

He kept stroking the older man, faster, anxious to bring him to his orgasm.

Months. Months and months it had gone on the exact same way, and Yuta had reached his limit.

Why did he keep saying he was the only one?

He wished he could’ve told him it wasn’t necessary, that he would’ve kept being fucked like an animal, that he would’ve kept being next to him whenever he would’ve felt alone and when he would’ve fallen victim to his memories, that he would’ve run to him even though he knew he was nothing to him.

But he didn’t want that lie anymore, he didn’t want to hear it again.

He saw sweat bead Kame’s forehead, his breath uneven.

“You’re the only one, I lo...” he murmured, mumbling a little, incredibly close.

“Stop it, Kazu.” Yuta whispered, without a real attempt at having the other man hear him.

“You’re...” he said again, than he made a chocked sound and came, spilling over Tamamori’s hand. “ _Jin._ ”.

Yuta was tired of that routine, tired of his words and tired of not being the recipient of them.

He didn’t hold back anymore.

He cried.

 


End file.
